stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Devilry Shinigami
Devilry Shinigami is the Goddess of Death. She was introduced during Chapter VI - Part 3 of the Stickman Universe ''series. Appearance Devilry's main color is red, though a lighter shade of it. She has a somewhat dark outline. She has red eyes, which the right turning silver whenever she activates a certain part of her powers. Her anime design shows her with long black hair with a graying tip on each end. She retains her red eyes, but only her left eye turns silver when she uses her powers. Additionally the tone of her silver eyes have hints of darkish blue. She wears a black and red dress with hints of silver on it and wears a hair bow similar to that of a western nun's to hold her hair, though sometimes she wears a net bow or a red hair ribbon on the sides. Similar to her stick figure design, Devilry bears a single visible fang on the right side of her upper teeth. Personality Devilry's actual personality is very hard to describe or even explain, and as such her true self can be hard to determine. She has a great deal of mistrust and even disgust over humanity, something she shares with fellow goddess, Ariel, and has no regards for sympathy, making her borderline apathetic as it would seem. She is a very skilled actress, as shown as how she was able to put up a facade of an innocent and defenseless teenage girl, talking in a soft-spoken and polite manner and even capable of being thoughtful and kind. However, under this mask that she puts up is a malevolent force, capable of bringing devastation and fear to others with her psychotic behavior. Devilry is true to being deadly and has no regards to the life of other people, seeing them as mere "fuel" for her spiritual powers and even worthless puppets that she can use whenever she, as she has said, is bored, treating humanity as objects for her to toy with and get rid of whenever she desires to do so. Fate has said that her personality deeply contrasts the Goddess of Life, Mayuri. This is shown by her already established psychotic behavior, her unsympathetic attitude and her deathly aura that causes those around her to feel a certain uneasiness. Devilry is also quite sadistic, as she enjoys the torment she brings onto others or those to others either way, such as when during her battle against Vincent, Fate and Stephanie, she demonstrated great pleasure in continuously attacking the three and showing off her own power. She also likes to harass her opponents when in combat, either teasing to lose their focus or provoking them severely. Devilry is also surprisingly crafty when battling, using the environment around her to her advantage. Celestia has commented on Devilry's presence as being bone-chilling and frightening due to her sadistic and dangerous nature. Apart from her sadistic tendencies, she also seems to possess traits of being masochistic as she seems to enjoy taking in brutal attacks from her opponents. However, this could just be her goading her opponents into letting their guard down to allow an opening for her to strike. History Devilry was born among the first batch of deities by the Universal God prior to the beginning of time. At the time of her birth, she was initially the Goddess of Damnation until she dueled Haos over the rule of death deity, eventually winning and becoming the Goddess of Death, with Haos being her servant thereafter. Centuries pass by later, she and Haos were tasked to create a spiritual realm opposite to that of the World Haven (Heaven, as it is commonly referred to as) where the souls of those aligned with evil would be sent, eventually creating the Under World (or Hell), that of which she is the ruler of. At some point in the past, she had a battle against Luna, the Goddess of the Moon, and Ares, the God of War, and defeated both of them, making a deal with the two under a mysterious reason. Plot 'Chapter IV Though at this point she was not officially introduced, Devilry made a few cameo appearances in the fourth chapter. In Season 3, an image depicting her Hellblazer Scythe and a charred body can be seen being examined by the New World Order researchers. In Season 4, Fantasia mentions the deities of their reality soon crossing paths with them, collectively referring Devilry and the other deities. In Season 5, she is revealed to have been the mysterious figure to have assisted the Universe Crew during their run from the forces of the New World Order. Chapter V Devilry makes a cameo with several other deities in the form of a silhouette during when Apollo was talking about the gods and goddesses that secretly watch over the world. Chapter VI Devilry is first introduced as a transfer student to Pearlshore World University being a girl named "Desirae Twilight", being put in the same class as Vincent, Jessie and Lea. Powers and Abilities '''Hellblazer Scythe Devilry's main weapon of choice is a big scythe that is surrounded by flames, capable of unleashing or absorbing fire and also powered up by both the souls and blood of her countless victims. The Hellblazer Scythe is designed with a very sharp edge to its point, where the rib has four small protruding blades on top of it. The attachment ring also hides a case inside it containing the souls that Devilry has reaped which is protected by a barrier that Devilry can only destabilize. The snath of the Hellblazer Scythe is colored in a jet-black color with a tint of crimson, as well as shining with blood from within, belonging to the many victims Devilry has killed in the past, which seems to also fuel the scythe's physical power. The Hellblazer Scythe's power comes from, so far, two things; the souls contained in it and the blood imbued within it. The souls act as the ones that charge the scythe's spiritual capacities and even extends both it and Devilry's limit, depending on how many souls it currently contains. All of the blood gathered within directly enhances the sycthe's physical power, and like how souls act the strength of the scythe's physical capabilities depends on how many blood is within it. 'Underworld Circle' Devilry is capable of casting a summoning ritual that allows her access to each and every single one of her powers directed from the underworld. The technique is done with Devilry letting a single drop of her blood on her scythe and creating a mark on the ground that corresponds to the seven seals of Hell. Using the circle, Devilry gains access to seven different kinds of abilities, all of which are solely of her use. Relationships --- Devilry's Relationships Gallery be Added... Trivia *Devilry is the third openly bisexual character in the series. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)